


Tombur smut, but it's Thanksgiving

by Garbageinnit



Category: Pnsfwtwt, problematic - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbageinnit/pseuds/Garbageinnit
Summary: Thanksgiving but Tommy is the main course lol
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 70
Kudos: 220





	Tombur smut, but it's Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like :D  
> (dont like, dont read. Please no hate 💜)

Tommy smirked, looking in the mirror at his masterpiece.

The boy had brown thigh highs, an extremely short skirt that barely covered his tiny little pair of light brown short underwear.

He was wearing a crop top that had little flairs, light sheets of silk things that made it look soft and feather like.

It he was wearing big boots, they were a darker brown than the rest and complemented the other colours. He had some dark reds, dark oranges, and even some deep greens in there. Tommy was in the perfect outfit.

He looked like a turkey nonetheless.

A sexy turkey.

Tommy pulled out a gag he had bought, putting the black straps around his head, and putting the gag in his mouth, then he adjusts the buttplug inside him, burying it deeper just to make sure it doesn’t fall out.

Finally, the blonde takes his cock out of his underwear and starts to stroke it lightly, getting his once half hard dick fully hard.. Tommy puts it back in his pants and gets up on the table where he had made room for himself and for Wilbur when he got home. It was a pretty big table.

Tommy sat there, on his hands and knees ready for Wilbur to get home, speaking of. That would happen any minute. 

Wilbur was on his way home, almost there. He had just been done with a stream, and boy was he ready to get to Tommy.

He pulls into the driveway.

Tommy can hear the sound of Wilbur’s car entering the driveway, he can hear the engine turning off.

But most importantly he hears a door open.

Tommy was ready, he was already leaking precum into his lace underwear. He gets into position, putting his ass slightly further into the air and tries to look sluttier, if that was even possible.

The older man calls for Tommy’s name, using some pet names like ‘Baby’ and ‘Honey’.

Wilbur enters the kitchen.

His jaw drops and he gets hard.

“What are you doin’ on the table babe?”

Wilbur slurs, his tone getting deeper than before as he slowly approaches the table.

Tommy moans into his gag, which Wilbur pulls the gag back for a second so the younger boy could speak. “It’s Thanksgiving, I’m the meal~”

Wilbur smirked, letting the gag go back into his mouth.

“Well I see we got a nice _Plump_ ,” he pauses and brings his hand to slap Tommy’s ass before continuing “turkey this year~” he chuckles.

“But you know before we eat the turkey we have to stuff it right?~”

Tommy would have smirked if he didn’t have a gag in his mouth.

Wilbur waisted no time getting his pants and boxers off, then getting on the table. 

He got up on the table, sitting up on his knees.

He grabs Tommy’s exposed hips, “You look so fucking hot right now, you know that?” he groans into the other’s ear.

Wilbur pulls down Tommy’s underwear, lifting his knees up slightly, one by one until the underwear was fully off.

“Buttplug?” Wilbur chuckles lowly, “You’re pretty prepared. I like it” Wilbur slaps Tommy’s ass once again and pulls the plug out slowly, hearing Tommy whimper slightly.

Wilbur flips Tommy over and lifts his legs. “I love the thigh highs~” He whispers into Tommy’s ear, trailing along his thighs with his massive hands, making Tommy breathe out and moan with the touch.

“So where’s the lube?” Wilbur asks and Tommy immediately points to a chair where Wilbur finds a bottle of lube laying in the seat.

“Good boy” Wilbur mutters before putting a blob of lube on the head of his dick and spreading it around, getting himself extremely hard by doing so.

“I think you’re quite ready, right?” Wilbur chuckles and lines the head up to Tommy’s ass, pushing his legs further back, now close to touching his head.

Wilbur pushes in the boy, only the tip at first, watching the boy’s reaction.

As Tommy felt the tip inside him, he bites down on his gag, moaning around it slightly, tears threatening to form, but quickly going away once he gets used to the feeling.

Tommy nods, wanting him to thrust into him so hard.

Wilbur slowly goes in, knowing how big his dick is and that he should probably go at a slow pace, he didn’t want to harm the perfect below him.

Once he was around 6 inches in, which is pretty much half,

he pulled out slowly, then pushed in at the same pace.

Tommy whined around the gag, wanting more.

“Faster baby?” Wilbur asks which Tommy quickly, without any hesitation nods.

“How fast?”

Tommy looks at Wilbur with a glare, Wilbur chuckles.

“Sorry forgot you couldn’t speak~” he says jokingly.

Wilbur thrusts another quarter of his dick in, then pulls it out quickly, he thrusts it back in and stops, waiting for the boy’s reaction.

Once he stopped Tommy whined.

“Fine, is the safeword the same as usual?” Wilbur asks and Tommy nods quickly.

“Alright, prepare~” Wilbur slurs out and grabs Tommy’s hips tightly.

He thrusts in and out, earning slutty noises from the smaller.

Tommy felt the dick enter and leave him, he was slobbering all over the gag in his mouth, but he loved it.

Wilbur plunged his entire length into the one below him, waiting for a second and putting his hand on Tommy’s stomach.

Tommy whined at the loss of feeling until he felt his hand be grabbed and held on his stomach, being rubbed along a large bulge that showed the perfect outline of his lover’s cock.

Wilbur grabbed his phone out of the pants he had thrown to the side, taking a few pictures of the bulge, then throws his phone to the side, on a chair. “God baby you’re so fucking beautiful..” He rubs Tommy’s stomach lightly, “You take me so well..” He pulls out and thrusts back in quickly, watching Tommy immerse in the pleasure. “Good boy” he slams into him, thrusting quickly.

Wilbur thrusted for a bit until his legs started to get weak, he grabs Tommy and puts him on his lap, Tommy immediately starts to bounce on Wilbur’s cock.

Wilbur reaches his hand up and takes the gag off the bouncing boy, he hears Tommy moan loudly as soon as he does so, Wilbur was getting close, and so was Tommy.

Tommy held onto Wilbur’s shoulders and bounced himself up and down.

He started to give the older man hickeys, sucking on his neck softly and biting down every time he hit his prostate.

With no time, Wilbur felt himself get close, “I-I’m gonna cum baby” Wilbur groans into the boy’s ear, “Stuff me~” Tommy replies in the same tone, if not more seductive.

With that, Wilbur grabs Tommy’s hips and buries him down all the way, the stomach bulge as visible as ever. Wilbur cums, stuffing the boy with his cum, and lots of it.

Wilbur pulls out and puts the long forgotten buttplug back inside the boy.

Tommy whines, being hard and not being able to get off. “You did say you were the meal, correct?” Wilbur says in a calm but breathy tone, getting down from his high. “Y-yes..” Tommy replies, confused.

Wilbur lays Tommy on the table and lifts his small, extremely short skirt up.

“Well I’m hungry, and I’m pretty sure it’s meal time.”

Wilbur puts his lips on the tip of the small boy’s cock, easily putting it in his mouth.

Tommy lets out a moan, laying down on the table with his legs up just like before.

Wilbur bobs his head around his length, smirking as the boy moans louder.

Tommy feels close.

Wilbur put the entire dick in his mouth and circled his tong around it, making the boy cry out in pleasure.

He reaches his hand down and plays with the buttplug, going back to bobbing his head.

Tommy feels extremely close.

“I-I think” Tommy tries to speak but moans instead.

Wilbur understands the memo and takes his mouth off half his dick, then rubs the base quickly, going faster than ever.

Tommy cums in Wilbur’s mouth, to which Wilbur takes his mouth off and licks his lips.

“Mm, thank you.” Wilbur replies and chuckles at the tired boy, then grabbing him bridal style and taking him to their bedroom.

Best Thanksgiving meal ever.

**Author's Note:**

> @Garbageinnit on Twitter ;) 💜💜💜 
> 
> Hope you like it! comment what you think, or have any suggestions.  
> anyways, stay safe!!!  
> -Garbage💜


End file.
